


Baby Steps

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into a possible past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Written December of 2005

“He’s beautiful.” The words were a murmur, awed as he leaned over her shoulder, having come back through town just that morning to discover his lover had had a child. 

“Yeah, he better be if he’s going to be one of my kids.” She twisted, curls bouncing as she pinned him with a sharp look. “I’m not going to have you teaching any of my children that alchemy crap of yours, so you better get that straight right now, hear?”

There was a moment’s silence as the man leaned over, ponytail falling forward past his shoulder as he ran a finger over the fussing child’s hair. “That’s fine. It was… unexpected for you to get pregnant in the first place, you know that.”

She snorted, getting out of her chair and moving across the room to set the baby down. “Yeah, of course I know. That doesn’t mean a damn thing and you know it. Besides, we both know this was never a love thing, so you keep drifting and stay out of my affairs, got it?”

Following her out of the nursery at a sedate pace, he nodded slightly, watching her light up a pipe once she was out of the radius of the sleeping child. “You go ahead and teach the boy about automail, I won’t interfere with him. I have other business…”

“Peter.”

“What?”

Sharp brown eyes met gold ones, a hard glint in them. “His name is Peter. You better at least know the name of your son if we’re going to be friends after this.”

There was a drawn out silence, then the man nodded again, a wry, sad smile crossing his face. “Of course Pinako. Peter.” He nodded slightly, moving to the door to collect his coat. “I need to think about this…”

“Yes… Of course you do.” She watched him intently, making no move to stop him from leaving the room. “See you in a few Hohenheim.”

He paused just before crossing the threshold, glancing back to her. “Yes…” He stepped out then, walking back off down the path he’d arrived on just that morning. 

He didn’t come back until his son was five and had a close friend named Sarah.


End file.
